marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gazelle
Gazelle was Richmond Valentine's henchwoman and personal assistant who's lower legs were replaced with blades. Biography ''Kingsman: The Secret Service Gazelle was first seen appearing after having killed Kingsman agent Lancelot, who had attempted to free the kidnapped Professor James Arnold. After having sliced him in half with her legs, she covered up the bodies of the numerous henchmen the deceased agent had killed before meeting his demise while Professor Arnold held the sheets she wasn't needing yet and Richmond Valentine waited beyond the front door, not having the stomach for blood. She later served dinner when Harry Hart, having recovered from a coma he incurred while investigating Professor Arnold, posed as billionaire "Mr. De Veers", trying to gather information on Valentine's plans. She served them McDonalds along with some wine, which had a tracer substance added to it in Hart's glass. This led them to the Kingsman tailor shop in London, where they met again as Valentine had a suit made for himself. It was also Gazelle's first encounter with Gary "Eggsy" Unwin. At Hart's recommendation while still posing as the billionaire, Valentine bought a top hat to match his suit, unaware that it had been bugged. This led them to be tracked down to Kentucky by the Kingsman. Following them to the United States, Hart tracked them down to an obscure hate group church, where they were nowhere in sight. In truth, they were several miles away from the church, testing a signal broadcasted through Valentine's SIM cards. Activating them, it caused everyone in the church, Hart included, to go berserk and start attack each other. After Hart killed the last of the churchgoers, he exited the church where he met face to face with Gazelle and Valentine, accompanied with two gunmen. After Valentine revealed his plan to Hart, Gazelle asked if he would like to kill him and gave him a gun, after which Valetine shot Hart in the head, killing him. In the finale, she was with Valentine through the party while Eggsy stormed through the security of their headquarters, staying with him until Eggsy returned after Valentine piggybacked an associate's satellite, facing no opposition as Merlin activated Valentine's security chips. However, neither of the two had had any of the chips placed in them, and they watched as all of their guests had their heads explode. Death The two then battled, Gazelle leaping out of the observation room window guns blazing, and they fought. Eggsy struggled against Gazelle's fast movements and dangerous blades, and after a while of fighting is knocked down. Getting up, they ran at each other and jumped, and in mid-air he activated his Kingsman shoe blade, scratching her with the poisoned blade. In a matter of seconds the poison started acting, causing her skin to become green and bubbly and then stops her from breathing, killing her. Character traits Gazelle was very loyal to Valentine, and didn't question him. She followed his orders accordingly and had no remorse for killing his enemies, also enjoying how it felt to kill people. Relationships * Richmond Valentine - Friend and associate. * Harry Hart - Enemy. * Eggsy - Enemy and killer. * Lancelot - Enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Vaughn series (1 film) **Kingsman: The Secret Service'' (First appearance) - Sofia Boutella Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * In the comic, the Secret Service, Gazelle is male. Gallery ''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' To be added Category:Kingsman characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Secretaries Category:Bodyguards Category:Henchmen Category:Characters with Robotic Implants